Revenge
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: Sequel to Meddling.  Victoria and Draco think its time to get back at Tay by getting her and Ron together.  Tay's and Ron's friends all know Victoria's and Draco's plans and play along.  Will this end bad with unrequited love? Or will it be a happy ending


Well this is like a sequel to Meddling... This one can be read alone or after Meddling. It doesn't really matter. Their different, but still the same. Haha. I know confusing. Anyways please read this. I would like your thoughts on this story. I would also like to know if there is anything that I need to work on to make my writing better.

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. What you recognize I probably don't own at all.**

**Revenge**

Well, my name is Taylor Cotora. I'm being forced to write this by my best friend, Victoria Jones. I don't understand why though, but she said that she was doing the same thing as me. So I'm not going to complain about it. If she's going to use this as some type of blackmail, she's going to wish she hadn't.

Alright anyways, I don't know where to start my story. I guess the best place to start is always the beginning like in a book. So first I'll tell you some stuff about myself. I'm a pureblood wizard and in Gryffindor, though my whole family has been in Slytherin, but I was different. So I am considered a blood-traitor, but that doesn't bother me. I'm hopelessly clumsy and super smart. I guess I could say I think faster then I can act.

Oh and the last thing you really need to know that I am in love with my best friend who is a red head. Yes, I'm talking about a Weasley. The exact Weasley though is Ron. I have been in love with him for ever. So this is how I got together with Ron.

I was sitting in the Common Room, doing my homework for my potion's class. The essay I had was about the potion for werewolves. I had remembered that Professor Lupin had used this potion. He was a werewolf, but he was quiet kind. Professor Lupin didn't like the fact that he was a werewolf. During our third year, the whole school found out he was a werewolf so he left the school. It was pretty sad that he ahd left because of his issue. He was way better then the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we have now. That I like to call Toad.

"So, what are you doing Tay?" a peson said, falling onto the couch next to me. I turned to see the boy of my dreams sitting right next to me. I couldn't help but blush when I saw him there. Ron was wearing that grin that he always does. I could feel the butterflies in my stomache once agian.

I rolled my eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing? Writing a story, Ronald?" I pretended to be annoyed with him. Ron always asked me the stupidest questions. I swear that boy didn't have a brain. Ron would be failing all his classes if it weren't for Hermione and I helping him all the time. I swear I don't know what I see in him that I have fallen in love with him.

"Oh if your writing a story, yoou better put me in it and how we're best friends." He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes at Ron once again. He could be so freaking stupid. That or he's to oblivious for his own good. I think it's the latter of the two because that would explain how he doesn't see how I feel about him yet.

"It couldn't be because I'm doing my potion's essay? Like some people should be doing?" I asked him sarcastically. Sometimes I don't understand my ways of thinking. If I did I would know exactly why I am in love with this idiot right in front of me. He could get on my ners s bad and I couldn't stay mad at him for very long. Ron always made it so I would always have to forgive him and against my better judgement I do.

He grinned, knowlingly, "Oh you know you love me, Tay." I sighed very loudly. He would always say that. Sometimes, I wish he wouldn't say that. Ron just didn't understand the truth behind those words that he spoke. Everytime he would say that, it only would break my hearts into tinier pieces then they already were.

"You don't know how much." I mumbled, continuing to scribble on my paper. I wish he knew how true what he kept saying was true. Everybody knew how I felt, except for the King of Oblivious himself.

He didn't say anything to me. So I guess that hadn't hear what I had mummbled at him. Ron then decided that it would be a good time to put his arm around my shoulder. He then pulled me closer to him. I started blushing as red as his hair was. That's say something.

I started to relax, but it didn't last very long. "Taylor, there's a Slytherin boy looking for you. He's waiting outside the Common Room." a small little first year said very nervously. It better not be Blaise wanting to ask me to Hogsmeade again. Just because he admitted he had feelings for me, doesn't mean that I'm just going to go with him. I had other plans and was waiting on an oblivious red head.

I sighed once more. Ron stiffened after the first year said that. I packed my stuff into my bag. "Well dinner is in five minutes. It's probably just Blaise. I'll see you at dinner. Please don't do any thing stupid." I gave Ron a hug, and hurried out of the Gryffindor Common Room. I thought I heard him mumble something like, your the one to talk.

"Hey Cotora." a platnium blonde said smirking smugly at me. Then he took his wand out and pointed at me. The next thing I knew, I was a puppy.

I couldn't believe this. I began growling at Draco. This couldn't be happening to me. Draco freaking Malfoy, my best friends boyfriend, just transfigured me into a dog. There has to be some code to doing that to your girlfriend's best friend. "Thanks for doing that Draco." a girl said picking me up from the floo. I began to growl at the girl. "Oh shut it, Tay. It's me, Victoria."

I laughed, but it came out more like a bark because of my current form. Then I glared at her. Why the heck did she decide to have Draco turn me into a puppy and for what reason? Why was Draco any good at transfiguring? I began to whimper because I was afraid that something bad was going to happen.

Victoria began to pet me. That didn't help me at all. If anything, it made me worry more then anything. "Don't worry Tay. Draco and I are just going to help you and Ron get together. Think of it as a thank you gift for getting Draco and I together." Victoria said smirking evilly. Oh Merlin, this was so going to end badly for me. There was no way I was going to get out of this mess.

I started worrying about what they were planning even more now. This probably was going to be a bad idea. Ron doesn't like me. He's been in love with Hermione since our second year. That was the year that Draco had called her a mudblood. It hurt really bad to think it. Didn't Victoria understand why I hadn't told him that I was in love with him? It was going to ruin our friendship.

I put my paws on her shoulder and peered over her shoulder. I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron waling towards the Great Hall. I started to bark out at them, but it was useless they couldn't hear me at all over everybody else in the corridor. This was only making me want to cry. This is what I get for meddling into my friend's relationship. I should have just minded my own business. I am so going to get Blaise back for this.

When we got to the Great Hall, Draco and Victoria stopped and grinned at each other. I wasn't going to even bother with them. I was way to upset to even loo at them. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all walked into the Great Hall and went to go sit where we normal all sat togeher. I was surprised that they hadn't notice that I wasn't there yet. It kind of hurt me.

Victoria went to our table and sat down in my spot. I couldn't believer her. First, she has me transfigured into a puppy and then decides she's going to meddle in my relationship with Ron. They were looking at me and Victoria. Harry and Hermione were smiling at me. Oh Merlin, they knew it was me! "Hey Victoria, where did you get the cut puppy?" Hermione asked her. I began to growl at them.

Victoria petted the top of my head. I did the only thing I could do, I nepped her hand. She glared at me, "Draco and I found her running around the corridor near your guys tower. So we though she belonged to one of you, Gryffindors. She is really pretty with her blue eyes. I actually like her brown fur with a bunch of purple highlights." I nipped her hand again for being stupid.

Ron snickered, "It doesn't seem to like you very much anymore then it would like a Slytherin." My tail started wagging and I barked happily. Then he just stared at me. My tail was still wagging. "She reminds me of Tay... Speaking of Tay, where di she go? She said she would be here." I put my head on the table and my paws over my eyes. I really couldn't believe he was so dense.

Victoria, Harry, and Hermione all started laughing at him and I. "Oh she'll be here soon. I saw her yelling at Blaise for something he asked her. I think he finally asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him." Victoria said smirking evilly at him. I rolled my eyes. The thing this girl I call my best friend can think up. No wonder why she was part of Slytherin.

"Oh really?" Ron asked really annoyed. I was kind of shocked that he was that annoyed. Blaise had askd me out a while ago when were trying to get Victoria and Draco togehter. I told him no and I never told ron because he would have gottne really mad at me. Even if I had told him no, because I had gotten close to a Slytherin. It was stupid.

I climbed on to the table and sat in front of him, looking up at him. He put his hand out to pet me and I licked his hand happily. Hey, might as well get all I can out of it that I can before they change me back. "So when are you going to tell her?" Hermione said to him.

I stopped licking his hand. Ron began petting the tope of my head. "Why should I bother telling her? We all know Tay has a thing for Blaise. The only reason Tay is saying no is because of us." Ron said blushing. I licked his hand again.

Harry went to go pet me also, but I bit his hand. Hermione looked at me as if she was going to laugh, "How do you know that? She could be saying that she has a crush on a certain red headed friend of her's? To tell you the truth, she doesn't stop talking about you. Plus she answers pretty much all questions in her sleep truthfully." her hand absentmindedly went to pet me, but I bit her.

"Hmmm... Ron, that dog seemed to be taking a liking to you. Like a cltuzy burnette we all know and love." Victoria said smiling, "Hermion is right though. Tay does love you. She has for a while. I'm surprised she hasn't told you sooner. She's insecure when it comes to this stuff. Tay doesn't want ruin your guys friendship. So you have to be the one to make the first move." I barked to say that she was right.

Everybody was starring at Ron. Ron hadn't said anything. It looked as if he was arguing with himself about whether or not he was going to tell me or not. "Ron, you neet to tell her or your going to end up losing her." Harry said, putting a hand on his shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Harry was one to talk. Ron could say the same thing with Harry and Ginny.

Ron let out a sigh, 'I'll tell her... I'm going to tell her that I love her tonight after dinner." He clenched his fist, "I'm not going to lose her and definately not to a Slytherin that's only going to break her heart." My brain went blak. So he actually does care about me. Wow, I couldn't believe it.

Then everything they had been saying actually hit me. I jumped off the table and ran to the hallway. All fo the suddenly, I realized that I was running on two legs. Somebody must have changed me back. I heard a gasp from the Gryffindor table but I continued to run towards the door. Except I tended to have two left feet and so therefore I tripped and landed on my face.

"Ugh! I really need to learn how to run. Then maybe I wouldn't be falling over my feet all the freaking time. It would so help get me out of here to think about everything." I mumbled to myself. I began rubbing my face becaus that's the part I landed on. Right now I wish I was a puppy because it seemed that I had better cordination then I do now.

"Tay!" I heard footsteps and a vocie behind me. This totally sucks. It had to be the last person I wanted to see at the time didn't it! I just didn't have any luck. I have no idea why fate hated me this bad. I stood up and went to run out, but I was stopped by him.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Ron spun me around so fast that I collided into his chest. I started blushing. "L-l-let me go!" I stuttered from being to close. I tried yanking my hand away from the boy infront of me. Ron was way stronger then I was. It was a vain attempt.

He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It was very un-Ron-like. It shocked me so much, I forgot to kiss him back. He pulled away looking rejected. Ron went to turn away from me. I did the last thing I knew to stop him. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

He was shcoked at first but he bagan to kiss me back and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. It was hard to explain what ift felt like to me. The only way I could explain it was that it was like fireworks. That was my very first kiss. Then we pulled away.

"I love you, Tay..." Ron whispered in my ear. I started blushing really bad and hugged him. I couldn't believe that I was actually getting the guy. I would have thought that Hermione have won him, but he didn't even like her like that. He loved me...

I grinned up at him, "I-I-I love you too." He grinned and kissed me again. It was just like the first kiss again all over. At least I knew it wasn't going to be a fluke at all. It didn't matter that we had a bad chance of getting through this. The war was coming. You-Know-Who was gaining power again and was beginning to gain access to the school. There was a chance that one of us wouldn't make it. It just didn't matter to me.

I pulled away giggling. The whole Great Hall started cheering. Everyone except the Toad was cheering. I thought I even saw Snape smiling... Sorta, but I'm not going to it was definite. "'Bout time Weasel!" Draco started yelling from the Slytherin table. I giggled again and grabbed his hand.

Victoria, Harry, and Hermione, all ran up to us. They were all grinning like idiots. Victoria and Hermione gave me a hug. "See I told you it would work out!" Victoria said smiling. I rolled my eyes at her. She could always make a situation as if she knew it was coming. It was pretty funny though.

"Yeah, Taylor! We all saw it coming. It's just both of you need a push." Hermione said, grinning. I let out a sigh. It was pretty pathetic that we need the help of our friends to just admit that we loved each other, but its just the way we are. If it hadn't been for them, we probably still be best friends.

I smiled, "Thanks guys. Thanks for meddling." I giggled. I just couldn't help it. I was super happy right now. We all went back to our tables. Ron grabbed my hand and sat right next to me. I kissed him on the cheek. He started turning as red as his hair. It was really cute to me.

Well this was how Ron and I got together. It was all thanks to Victoria and Draco getting back at me. I think that eddling was the best thing I have done ever in my life. I thought I was going to regret it, but I got something good out of it in the end.

I'm proud to say that we are now in our seventh year and still together. We made it through the war still alive. It's sad to say though that we lost a lot of people from the order. We lost Snape, Professor Lupin, Tonks, and Fred. It was sad, but we all had each other to keep us going. Everyday though we keep going remember that they gave their lives for us to be able to keep going without living in fear of You-Know-Who.

Ron and I are to go to Victoria's and Draco's wedding this summer. Victoria believes Ron is going to purpose to me at the Graduation, but til he does purpose, I'm just happy the way we ar. Oh my Merlin! Harry just purposed to Ginny! I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. They were practically made for each other. This is so awesome!

Anyways, I have to go get ready for my Graduation. I don't want to be the only one not in my robes. Plus I have to be there to give a speech! Some how I managed to get the top of the class and Hermione got the second one. It was exciting. Anyways I have to go now. Victoria will be wanting this before the Graduation.


End file.
